


Finding the Words

by guessbooks



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, well at least for dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessbooks/pseuds/guessbooks
Summary: This takes place after the last comic (technically this is going up before January 10th so spoilers!). I just really wanted Dani to talk a little more about how being possessed and cursed is affecting her relationships with everyone right now and also I wanted Nico and Dani to be an established couple, not 'open-ended' but I knew they would have to talk first so yay I killed two birds with one stone with this fic talking through issues and official beginning of the relationship. This is after maybe the first maybe second city they go to while Dani is being Monica's messenger and they're on their way to the next one.
Relationships: Nico/Dani Wytte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Finding the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Hooky fic and I'd love to make more but also now the comic is ended and there are only like 19 fics on AO3 soooo I don't know if anyone is actually going to read them lol. At any rate, enjoy I loved this comic so much and I'm going to miss it!

The wind whipped around the two as they rode in silence. Dani glanced to her side discreetly at Nico, trying to gauge his mood.

The boy, or man now Dani supposed, was staring straight ahead with a focused expression. She remembered seeing Nico trying desperately to do magic with a comically intense face when they were kids living at Master’s house. He had grown so much since then, cultivating his talent for clairvoyance and even using it to help heal her from her accidental self inflicted curse.

Dani had regrets. When she first awoke it felt like just earlier that day she had seen her brother burn at the stake. Slowly but surely, the memories trickled back to her. It was weird they happened in her body and her voice spoke but the memories are distorted and condensed, like she was underwater looking back up at herself on the surface. Logically, she knew that the cat possessing and influencing her wasn’t her fault and that ultimately she’s doing everything she can to repair any damages incurred by civilians and witches alike by the mayhem this war caused. Yet still, in the back of her mind, she can’t help but feel responsible. Responsible for the things she did while under that curse but also for anything her subjects did or anyone who got hurt near her or while trying to protect her. All of her friends in trying to save her got hurt repeatedly in some way or another. Dani didn’t understand why they didn’t just save themselves from more pain, sometimes.

A cool hand brushing across her face shook Dani from her thoughts. “Are you crying?” Nico asked, gently wiping moisture off the other side of her face. Dani hiccuped in surprise at the touch and sudden proximity of her friend flying inches from her now.

“I…” Dani began, surprised to hear voice shake.

Nico’s eyes scanned hers carefully. “Let’s camp for the night, okay?”

The two landed and settled, pitching their tents and building a small campfire.

They ate dinner quietly until Nico finally asked “Are you okay?’

Dani smiled down at her bowl of soup. “I’m alright, I promise.” Nico gave her a dubious look and she continued. “I found something to do for the time being, and I’m glad to be Monica’s messenger and that you’re with me, and I’m glad I’m back it’s just…” Dani released a long breath. “I feel like I’m more trouble than I’m worth sometimes. Everyone fought for me or got hurt one way or another because of me and at the end of the day…” Dani sets down the bowl, looking Nico in the eye. “Am I even worth it?”

“Of course you are.” Nico quickly made his way over to Dani. “You were sick, and that’s not your fa-”

“Nico,” Dani started, “I still did it. I accidentally cursed myself and I let that cat in and just because I didn’t mean to hurt anyone doesn’t mean my actions don’t matter!” Tears had started streaming down again. “I can’t figure out what to do with all of these terrible things I’ve done and all of you want to just brush it away but it not okay!”

“Dani we’re rebuilding everything, every damage is being fixed relationships are being repaired we know you didn’t mean to and we’re fixing the damage done by everyone, not just you and so it is okay, we wouldn’t lie to you.” Nico reached out to her to comfort her but Dani turned away sharply.

“What about you?” she said in barely a whisper. “You stayed by my side even though I treated you awfully or sometimes didn’t even recognize you. You want us to talk but how can I be with you when I’ve hurt you so much? How can I ever make up for it? Could you even trust me? Sure when we were kids you teased me but this was so much worse.” Dani was sobbing at this point, and Nico wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Dani felt his warm arms flex around her torso and she sobbed into his shoulder until all that was left were sporadic hiccups and sniffles. 

“Dani,” Nico said patiently. “I just want to know what’s really wrong. I’ve told you I don’t blame you for what you did while you were sick already, please tell me.”

Barely above a whisper Dani’s voice rang out “What if I’m still sick?” 

At this, Nico released her slightly, searching her face for answers.

“What I mean is, I’m better now. The curse has been lifted, the cat isn’t possessing me, but I’m still lost a little. I’m scared you want a version of me that can’t exist anymore, and I can’t let you believe that now I’ll always be happy Dani and now that I’ve found a purpose with Monica’s job I’ll never be sick or sad or depressed or even accidentally hurt you ever again. It’s too much pressure, Nico. To be perfect from now on.”

Nico thought on this for a moment before saying. “I’m sorry if I ever made it seem like I wanted you to be perfect. I’m glad to have you back inside yourself, and I’m glad I can see your smile again, but I’d never want you to pretend or hide your emotions from me. Dani, every time I’ve tried to say this you’ve stopped me. Can I please say it now?”

Dani gave the tiniest of nods.

“I love you,” Nico stated. “I’ve loved you for years and I won’t stop. It’s okay if you want to find yourself, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but-” with this Nico stood and spread his arms out wide. “Daniela Wytte I am in love with you!” He cheered to the cool night air.

A laugh bubbled out of Dani at seeing Nico act like his silly and dramatic self. Nico sat back down next to her, somehow impossibly closer than before.

Both their eyes sparkled with humor and joy. Dani leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was warm, full of years longing yet sweet and slow, the two enjoying experiencing the other for the first time. Nico hooked his arms around Dani’s waist, and warmth spread all the way down her spine. Dani’s fingers threaded through the locks of Nico’s hair as their kiss deepened. After a while the two broke apart, eyes bright and softly gasping for air.

Dani laughed pushing Nico backward, making him land on his back with a soft ‘oof’ as the air got knocked out of him. She laid beside him, still grinning from ear to ear, as was Nico.

He pulled her close, nuzzling his face into her neck as both of their breaths leveled out, quickly drawing closer and closer to sleep. 

“Thank you, Nico. Maybe I should’ve just talked to you from the beginning.” Nico mumbled an ‘Imagine that.’ and earned an affectionate flick from Dani but receiving a reluctant ‘yeah.’ in response nonetheless.

Daniela and Nico soon retired to Dani’s tent where they fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first of many times.


End file.
